Redemption
by Miss Auriok
Summary: Cross over of True Blood and FF9. Takes place a few days after Sookie tells Eric and Bill she loves them both in Season 4. Anything that happens after that and in season 5 will not be happening in my story. Sookie/Eric Sookie/Zidane


Sookie looked up at the soft knock on the door. She sighed heavily as she yelled, "Go away Bill Compton, or Eric … Who ever is there I don't care! I don't want to talk to either of you. I made up my mind, you're gonna have to deal."

She settled back in to watching T.V. on the flat screen Eric had installed when she was missing. To her if felt like 20 minutes tops, but in reality it was 12 months. It had been a strange couple of days that followed. Eric had apparently bought her house thinking he would 'own' her. She of course set him straight. Not to long after that witches made him lose his memory. Those few days had been some of her happiest in a long time. She fell in love with the tall, blonde Viking. He eventually regained his memory but it didn't change the fact she still had feeling for him. In that time she realized she still cared for Bill as well. She couldn't bare deciding on which Vampire to choose. So she chose neither. It had been a very difficult process, and she knew that both Vampires would try and convince her otherwise. She was ready to fight them, just not tonight. She wanted to grieve for a few days at the lose of them both, afraid in her current state the could convince her to chose one of them.

"Sookie... It's Holly."

"Oh shoot! Sorry, Holly I'll be right there." Sookie shot up and ran to the door, opening it apologetically. "Sorry for making you stand in the cold. I haven't had the best few days." She smiled softly.

"Oh Sook. That's why I'm here hun, I want to try and help." Sookie stared at the witch confused.

"What? There really isn't much to help... Just gotta mend my broken heart with time." Sookie smiled slightly. "I do really appreciate it though. I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know you are a tough girl, but I'm afraid for you. It's not just a broken heart, there are many forces out to get you. You need protection, and maybe a fresh face." She smiled at this, gathering momentum. Holly walked in to the house and looked around. "Can you clear the living room for me? I need to set up a circle."

Sookie stared at her. "Holly I don't know. No offensive, but I've had enough of witches and … well anything super natural. I just want some piece."

Holly didn't look up from her work. She moved the center table out of the way and began setting up candles. She pulled out a picture and set it in the middle of the circle. "Sookie have you ever heard of any type of Video Games?"

Sookie tilted her head, confused by the question. "Well, yeah sure I guess. Jason had some growing up. Why?"

"My son has this game called Final Fantasy IX..." She trailed off and looked up apologetically. "Well, anyway, there is a character in it that is very powerful. He seems like your type too." She winked.

"Holly. I'm not really following you here. What are you doing?"

"Well. I'm going to cast a spell and bring out the character. He will protect you and maybe pull you out of your funk. At least that's what I'm hoping." She smiled again, apparently done with her preparations.

"Oh." Sookie looked at her dubious. "I dunno about this Holly. It seems unnatural."

"As unnatural as a Vamp? Please." She scoffed.

"Point taken. Alright what do I need to do?" Sookie walked over to her and sat next to her eyeing the picture carefully. It was upside down so she couldn't see what, or who, was on it.

"Just stay next to me and hold my hand." Holly looked sideways at her. "Are you ready?"

"I guess?" Sookie took her hand and looked at the photo again. She heard Holly begin to chant low and wistful.

"_Cum flava comas nobis inde adducant. Omnes qui tutelam puerum nutriebat._"

Sookie glanced sideways at her friend. Whatever was going to happen she was glad that someone cared enough about her to try and make her feel better. She smiled slightly as a bright light blinded her. "Ah!"

"Sookie? Sook are you okay? Can you hear me?" Holly asked over and over, scared she had killed the young woman.

Sookie blinked open her eyes, grimacing from the sting of the light in the room. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay. Don't worry about it. That sure was," she paused taking in the room. "Interesting."

Holly smiled slightly, relieved that she was okay. "Yeah." She looked down at the photo that was now blackened as though it had been caught on fire. "Well. I guess it didn't really work." She frowned, sad that she failed.

"Aw, honey, don't you worry about it. I wasn't really expectin' much anyway." She said with a small laugh.

Holly smiled a little and got up clearing away her materials. "Yeah, to be honest me either. I thought I could... you know... at least try and do something to make you feel better."

Sookie smiled brightly at her, "Oh darlin' what you did was more then you realize. I'm just glad to know I have a friend who is willing to go through so much trouble to make me feel better. Thank you."

Holly smiled back, and made her way to the door. "Well, I guess I've wasted enough of your time. Good night Sook."

"Night Holly."

As Holly got in her car and drove off Sookie stood in the door frame and watched her go. She smiled again at the generosity her friend had tried to show her.

"Sookie. Are you okay?" A velvet voice purred at her. Sookie jumped slightly as he unexpectedly appeared in front of her. "Go away, Eric."

"Lover. You wound me. I felt your fear and came rushing to make sure all was well." He smirked at her, taking a step closer. "Would you rather I not turn up the next time I feel that?" He asked seriously.

Sookie huffed. She knew he was tricking her in to saying she wanted him to rescue her every time, but how could she say no? She got attacked on a regular basis. If he wasn't going to save her who would? "Well, no, I guess I wouldn't want that. I do appreciate your concern, but, trust me Eric when I say this; You need to leave. I really can't deal with you, or, honestly anything that has to do with you. Please just leave me be for a while."

Eric took a step back, clearly hurt from the statement. "As you wish." And he was gone.

Sookie made her way back in to her living room and looked around. There were still a few candles set up and her table was still off to the side. She picked up what was left and moved the table back to its rightful spot. She took the candles in to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. As she sipped on her Ice Tea she heard a crash in the living room. Jolting up, she ran and stared in disbelief at what she saw. There sitting on her broken table was a young man with shaggy blonde hair. He looked around bewildered, when his eyes fell on Sookie. He smiled slightly as he got up clumsily, dusting himself off.

"Uh. Sorry about... The table?" He grimaced as he fell to his knees with a long bang. Sookie rushed over to him putting her arms around him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Ugh. Yeah, just a little nauseas." His cerulean blue eyes met hers and she let go hastily, heart thumping. He stood up again, this time stretching a little as he did so. He looked around, confused as to where he was. "So, um, where the fuck are we?"

"Uh. Well this is my home?" Confusion evident in her voice as well.

"You sure about that?" He smirked at her, then winked to lighten the mood. His smile reminded her of a certain other blonde haired man Sookie knew. She frowned at him.

"Yes. I am. Now, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Losing what little patience she had left in her.

"Whoa, lady, I don't know what crawled up your butt and died but you don't need to get snippy with me. I'm just as confused as you are. Once minute, I'm laughing carrying on in the bar, the next my bum hurts from breaking a table with it." Sookie looked him over. He was wearing some awful strange clothes. He had a white tank top with a blue vest over top of it. His shirt was tucked in to what seemed like a ridiculously poofy pair of pants. On either side he looked to have giant daggers sitting on his waist. And that's when she saw it, swishing back and forth. A tail. An honest to goodness tail. Sookie gasped and pointed.

"What in the world is that!"

The man looked around unsure what she was talking about. "What?"

"Is … Is that fucking tail?"

He looked sideways at her and smiled shyly. "Yeah. Not many of my kind running around, so I guess I shouldn't be that surprised you haven't never seen one before." He took a step forward tail lashing back and forth like a cat. He put out his hand, waiting expectantly. Sookie shook her head and took a step away from him. Not sure if she should run or call for Eric to come back. She began to open her mouth to yell when he stopped her.

"Names Zidane. Nice to meet you."


End file.
